The Last Hope
by doitfromutube
Summary: Percy meets a friend more powerful than a god.
1. Chapter 1

Uhh. I wake up. The alarm clock is bleeping. I press the off button and go down stairs. Mom is making me break fest. "Hey Harry" she said, "want eggs?". Of corse what elseI thought. I sat dow witha plop. Today was a asaterday which means I should be asleep. Today,however was different. We had to go on a road trip.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew the road trip would be boring and I was wrong... IT WAS SUPER BORING. We stopped by alot of wax museums because our dad said "Its the best kind of learning". After a few hours we decide to stay at a hotel. "Good I thought maybe ill watch some TV.

I was trying to sleep. I look at my clock 11:53. Hmm almost close to midnight. Then I hear a blood curling scream. I sprang on my feet ready to fight. A robber, I think. I goto the sound and I see s cyclops. I rub my eyes hoping im dreaming. But the cyclops was still there. I got the best wepon I could find, a broom stick and jumped on the beast. It looked suprised but it sonn through me, unluckly towards the window. I sudden cold greets me and the wind pushes agaisnt my face. I am still holding the broom. Funny to think how the broom has the better chance of surviving. I start to black out. I guess I am only 50 ft away fron the ground. The last sound I here is "PERCY CATCH HIM!". And I think it was a pleasure meeting you broom.

 _There when i get the chance ill drop the suspense of the cliff hanger so maybe in a week or so._


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a dream but has to do with reality_

I woke up in a dark space no light around me. I must me dreaming. I pinched myself, yup I was dreaming. Then a voice came from everywhere it was loud and it smelt like tuna. "HELLLO SOOON" said the voice. "Dad?"I asked. "I am your father but you had not met me yet, I am chaos" the voice said in a loud but tolerable voice, "sorry about earlier when I used my normal voice.". "NOOOO!" I yelled, "You are not my dad" "yes I am" the voice said "but it will take a while for you to accept it". Then everything faded and I let the darkness consume me.


	4. Chapter 4

I was hearing voices. "Percy you ****** you should've caught him softer. Hmm sounded like a girl. I opened my marble eyelids. OOF. A wave of pain hits me. "Hello" said a blonde girl "My names Annebeth and this dingus is Percy". "He is the one you should thank for your pain." "Sorry" Percy said, "but look at the bright side, your not dead". I look around. "Where am I" I said. "We will answer that soon but first we got some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"There is no way to tell you this but," Annabeth said, "You are a umm a really powerful god that was sliced and melded together by an even power fuller god. "What do you mean?" I ask. She continues, "Do you know those old Greek myths? Well they are real. Do you know Ouranos or his roman name…" "BWAHHAA BWAHH HAA!" Percy interrupts. Grow up Percy" Annebeth said. "Welll as I was saying …Uranus". I stifle a laugh. "the myth says that Ouronus was sliced in to bits by Kronus until now, Chous , Ouranos's father used himself as glue and created the most powerful being ever". "Who is the being?" I ask. " The being is you"


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry About Not Writing In A While I Was Busy_

"Your lying" I said, "If I am as powerful as you say shouldn't I be Flying or something"? "Well your case is different" Annabeth said, "You need to be activated because the godly powers in you have been umm…". "Activated" some one said in the back. "Hello, My name is Chiron. To understand what happening you must read the prophecy. Chiron takes out a aconite scroll and begins reading. " Ahem, After the Titans first wave, the world may see another day, until the 3rd soloist the celebration will be done, you must find the special one, with aconite powers in his blood, it has been deactivated for his own good, he may be evil or good, he shall be on hill where hero stood.". "Ok" I say "So how do I get activated". "You will need the help of us" great voices said. "Seriously does anyone do greetings around here!?" I yell


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry guys I had some work to do i hope this kinda ends the cliff hanger._

"You like Thor with when he's a senior" I said to the strange man. "Right category wrong religion" the stranger replied. Omg this guys a god. "Ill explain to you who i am later but first things first" He said," eat this magical nut". Hmm this guys looks a bit shady but he's with the guys who saved my life so i ate it. Everything slow started to turn black. I thought oh no not this again.


End file.
